Angels and Devils
by Misery Severity
Summary: One love is the Angel. One love is the Devil. Two different loves in two different dimensions each have their own unforgettable night. Rated M for Sexual Themes. Sonamy and Scourosy Lemons.
1. Angels

**I do not own any Sonic-related characters in this story. This is my very first lemon story, so bear with me if it's not that great.**

**Ages: Sonic and Scourge are both 23; Amy and Rosy are both 19**

* * *

Angels

In Mobius, the skies have turned to night and the full moon shines. Inside the manor of Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose is seen leaving the bathroom, wearing nothing but her very short, sleeveless white dress that barely covers her thighs and a pair of knee-high ivory stockings.

She quietly enters her bedroom, and then right away goes to the queen-sized bed to lie down. She let out a soft moan; she's been really exhausted due to the team's recent mission to fight Dr. Eggman and all she wants to do is sleep and hopefully her lethargy will die away on the next day. Amy is lying on her abdomen and completely oblivious, her dress is showing off her butt. It reveals an almost-transparent white thong with a thin black lace.

Seconds later, Sonic shows up in the room in his off-white wife-beaters and a pair of jeans. Without making a sound, he sees his beautiful rose in bed, trying to get some sleep and is barely covering herself. She also has her legs opened, which gives Sonic the perfect view. He let out a smirk and a soft chuckle.

"I can see you're already prepared, Ames." He said as he watches her body.

Sonic undo his jeans, then he kicks it off to the corner of the room, showing off his tight white briefs with a hard bulge inside and a pair of his white socks. Afterwards, he slowly sneaks to the bed and climbs on, crawling very carefully on top of Amy's back.

He brought his muzzle to her neck and nuzzles her; his hot breath giving her warmth.

"I'm going to give you the night to remember," he whispers to her ear. He brings his mouth to her cheek and languidly licks her with his rough tongue.

Amy can already feel the sensation; she whimpers a little, trembles just a bit, and she can even feel something big and hard touching her lower region from the behind. She weakly opens her eyes and tilts her head to see her sapphire mate.

"Sonikku," she moaned nearly inaudible, though fatigued. "Please, not now. Not tonight."

Without stopping, Sonic begins to rub his pelvic area against Amy's, despite her reluctance. He can already feel—something down there.

"I cannot resist, babe. It's been so long." He said as he removes his wife-beaters and tosses the article of clothing to the floor. He leans his bare and muscular chest against her back and persists humping her. "I love you so much, Ames."

Sonic waited for a long time to take Amy's virginity since their relationship became serious. However, she begged him not to because she's not yet ready. He waited and waited until he finally loses his patience. Tonight is the right time whether she likes it or not. If he wants to dominate her, Sonic knew right away that he has to be really gentle to her.

After seconds of rubbing himself against her, Sonic meticulously lifts Amy up a bit and flips her on her back. He can see her lethargic facial expression, but he still wants to control her. Without warning her, Sonic grabs onto her soft thighs and brings his mouth to hers; he kisses her with all the passion.

Amy is still trembling weakly on Sonic's actions. She wanted to beg him to stop, but she cannot; she suddenly realizes that she cannot fight off the kiss as the minute passes by—and she kisses him back. Both hedgehogs let out soft moans. To strengthen the passion, Sonic allows his tongue to enter her mouth and French-kisses her in force while he caresses her bottom and thighs. He really wanted her so much. He's groaning in elation and she responds with tiny, meek cries.

About two minutes later, Sonic finally releases his mouth off of Amy's and a string of saliva detaches from their tongues as they broke off the kiss. He seductively smirks at her once again when he sees her all vulnerable and helpless with her hands above her shoulders on the bedsheets. With both of his hands, he lifts the blossom hedgehog's white dress up to her chest—revealing her slim and sexy figure.

"Sonic," Amy blushes when she notices what her mate is doing to her, "what are you—"

"Shh," Sonic responded in a whisper, "just relax and let me do the work, babe." He glances down at her body and stares at her. Underneath her dress is her ivory lacey bra with a black lining that matches her thong. "You are so sexy."

He brought his face to her chest, burrowing himself in between her B-cupped breasts. The sweet sensation of Amy's body is really turning him on and he can already feel his member getting excited inside his briefs.

"Mmm," he moaned. He runs his hands from her breasts down to her back, feeling and caressing her skinny body. Sonic then lifts his muzzle to Amy's neck, letting out soft growls and purrs. She gasps at the feeling.

"Sonikku, stop," she attempted in a whisper, but Sonic refuses to comply her; he's still the dominant hedgehog.

Right away, he fully takes the tiny white dress off of her, threw it aside, and went back to nuzzling her neck. He takes his hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. When it did, Sonic is about to take the bra off her, but Amy shyly holds onto it to prevent him from doing so.

"Ah, ah, ah," he hums to her with a perverted facial expression. He has his fingertips holding on to the front, "Who's the dominant one here, Amy? C'mon, let me see them."

Amy gulps and whimpers, "Please—don't,"

He carefully takes it off and left it aside. The male hedgehog gazes at her bare breasts as the female securely closes her eyes in embarrassment; at times, she gets really insecure about the size of her breasts because she believes they're too small. But it seems that Sonic doesn't mind about it; to him, they seem perfect.

Sonic gets up in a kneeling position while holding onto Amy and sat her down on him with her legs wrapped around his pelvis. He still has his muzzle on her neck, nibbling onto her sensitive spot. Even though the fabrics of their underwear are in between them, their groins are connected to one another. Amy can feel Sonic's bulge of his already-erected member, making her tremble even more. She grasps onto his back for support.

"You can't tell me what to do, Ames," Sonic whispers to her ear with a sexy smirk, "I'm taking over here and you cannot stop me. There's nothing you can do, you sexy rose." He chuckles.

Sonic felt her legs shaking and the wetness appearing. He brought her pelvis closer to his, rubbing hers against his groin to try to pleasure her. He begins to breathe heavily and Amy is whimpering in nervousness. She's still feeling scared about Sonic taking her virginity; she worries too much about the pain she will be receiving once he inserts himself in her.

He stops, then turns her around to make her face away from him. On impulse, Sonic places his hand on her breast and his free hand in her tiny panties. He begins to rubs her womanhood while at the same time, he reaches his head to her chest—and licks her nipple.

"Ah!" Amy gasps at the sensitivity. Sonic's pleasure is making her cringe and tremble more.

"You're so delicious, Amy," he purred. He persist both actions for the next minute until he's finally done.

Sonic takes his hand out of Amy's thong and his mouth off. He continues to embrace and caress her body from behind while giving her more kisses on her neck and humping her a few more times.

Amy's natural body aroma is intoxicating to Sonic; she smells like a combination between black amethysts and Japanese cherry blossoms. Not only is her body turning him on, it's her scent that's making him want her more—almost like pheromone. He sniffs her, and then moans in ecstasy.

"I have to have you." he said to her. The male hedgehog removes his briefs and left it aside; he places his fully erected member onto Amy's lower back and vertically runs it slowly.

Her eyes widened at what she just felt and her cheeks flushed into a deep shade of red. She notices how hard and smooth it felt against her skin.

"Feels good, huh?" Sonic chuckles once again. Amy anxiously nods to him and quivers. "It's time now, Ames." He gently grabs his mate and leans her front against the wall above the bed's headboard.

He pulls down her thong and set it aside, next to the pillow. Now, both Sonic and Amy are naked except for their socks. He meticulously presses her closer to the wall with her hands against it.

"I hope you're ready, babe," he told her.

Sonic takes his member—and inserts it right into Amy's womanhood. The vulnerable female let out a painful shriek. Just like she anticipated, Amy can feel the walls of her hymen breaking. Blood is beginning to drip out of her—a sign that her virginity now belongs to Sonic.

"Sonic!" she cried out tears, "It hurts!"

He continues to penetrate her without stopping—but in a gentle way.

"It's okay, Ames. The pain will die away soon." He whispers.

Sonic went from slow to moderate speed while letting out soft pants. Amy's tears are still trailing down her cheeks. The pain she feels still hurts until about a few minutes later, the pain dies away—just like what her love said.

She's able to cease her cry and went on to moaning. When realizing how relaxing the love-making is to her, she now cannot resist anymore. However, she's still feeling fatigued; she closes her eyes and smiles.

"Mm," she moaned quietly.

Sonic heard her as he massages her breasts. "I knew you'd like this," he said.

He wanted to pick up the pace. The male carefully grasps the female off the wall and pins her down on the bed, resting her head on the pillows. He gets on top of her in the missionary position while grasping both of her wrists down above her, so that it would be complicated for her to escape.

"Sonikku—" Amy didn't get a chance to ask him what he's doing to her next. Sonic immediately cuts her off by placing his mouth onto hers to silence her and to absorb her moans. He roughly kisses her and swerves his tongue around the sweet interior of her orifice to increase the passion.

After making out for several seconds, he pulls off and resumes the sex. He reinserts his member into her, but this time—he did it more roughly than before. Amy felt the sharp pain the second time and she shrieks once again. Sonic continues to penetrate her as he increases the speed—from a calming moderate to a slightly excruciating maximum.

He really loved the feeling, even though it's his first time with his one and only love-life. He lifts up her leg a bit so he can go even deeper and faster. She is now gasping loudly as they begin to sweat from the heat.

Minutes passed by, the female can already feel something that she has never felt before—she felt like she is about to explode.

"Sonic! I—I think—" Again, Sonic cuts her off while he continues the penetrating.

"It's okay, Amy," he pants and gasps in between breaths. "Just let it out!"

He growls as he kept going and going and going. He can hear Amy crying and shrieking—which is music to his ears. Sonic thought that he was going to be gentle with her on the first time, but suddenly, it went way far from that. It feels too good for him.

"I'm almost there!" the male screams out.

Simultaneously, Amy is screaming out tears of pain and Sonic is snarling in elation. He persisted without even pausing. This lasted for several minutes until…

"AHHHHHH!"

Both hedgehogs cry out in ecstasy as they reach their climax. Their hot fresh fluids are copiously squirting out onto each other's groins and staining the bedsheets.

As they sweat and pant in exhaustion, Sonic collapses onto Amy after they let it all out and he takes his member out of her womanhood. Although, the male has only one more thing to do—he picks up his head, takes his mouth to one of her ears, and then…

"AH!" she shrieks again in pain when her mate bites her ear, leaving a very noticeable mark. She can also feel some fresh blood running down when Sonic lets go.

He smiles at her, "Now you're officially mine, Ames." Then, he licks the blood off his territory mark on her ear, which causes Amy to twitch a little from the sensitive touch.

Right before they go to sleep, Sonic gazes at her, "I love you, Amy Rose."

Amy is breathing heavily, "I love you too, Sonic." She answered back in a tired tone. At least she can finally get some sleep—with her only sapphire lover.

Sonic gets off and lays down, adjacent to Amy. He wraps his arms around the blossom hedgehog and she did the same to him. They close their eyes, cuddling one another in their warm embrace, and finally, they reach their slumber.

It's the night the angelic couple can never forget.


	2. Devils

Devils

Meanwhile in Anti-Mobius, or Moebius, it's late in the evening and the full moon is shining as well. Scourge the Hedgehog, also known as Anti-Sonic, is done with his kingdom duties for the day; inside his palace, he's getting prepared for the night—the night he will always remember with his newly-found queen, Rosy the Rascal, also called Anti-Amy in their dimension.

Scourge is wearing nothing but his tight black briefs, charcoal-black wife-beaters with a little torn hole on the side, and black socks. He walks into his dark-themed royal bedroom where he and his carnation-pink mate, Rosy sleeps. There on his canopied bed, lays his about-to-be queen, attempting to get some sleep; she's wearing a transparent black lingerie with a matching lacey black bra and thong with thin white lace-linings and a pair of knee-high ebony stockings.

Seeing Rosy in bed in a very dark, revealing and sexy getup really turns Scourge on, especially when her tiny panties are showing to him. He lets out a seductive smirk while sneaking into his closet, quietly. The emerald mate starts to rummage through his things; inside his closet are all the BDSM related items, from certain clothing to whips and riding crops—all leathered ebony. Scourge finds two pairs of handcuffs and a finger vibrator, perfect for his sexy evening.

"I hope you're ready for this, Rose," he silently said to himself. After getting the supplies he needed, Scourge walks up to the bed, meticulous enough to not to wake up Rosy. He then hides the handcuffs at the very end of the bed and applies the vibrator on his middle finger.

Very languidly, he climbs up and flips his mate on her back. Rosy let out a soft moan as she flutters her eyes open. Above her, she can see Scourge, her soon-to-be king, with an evil but sexy facial expression. Without warning her, he straddles himself on her pelvic region. She was about to ask him what he's doing, but the lethargy is preventing her from doing so.

"Scourge—?" she gets cut off when he sets his finger on her lips. Scourge then brings his face close to hers.

"You're looking so sexy tonight, baby," he cooed to her as he brushes her cheek with the back of his hand, "tonight, it's just you and me—and I'm going to give you the night to remember." He chuckled maliciously.

Rosy lets out a blush when Scourge immediately brings his lips to hers and right away, he passionately kisses her. Just like the angelic couple back in Mobius—Scourge, too, has been wanting to take her virginity from the start. Of course, Rosy isn't ready yet. But now the wait is over and instead of a gentle move, the lustful king has a different style—he likes the love-making really rough.

After approximately 30 seconds of making out, Scourge forcibly shoves his tongue into her mouth, swerving it around the interior of her orifice in a very manipulative speed. He begins to moan loudly in elation while Rosy is moaning in fear; she notices how rough her mate is becoming. She wanted to push him off and stop him, but unfortunately, Scourge is too strong for her; he quickly pins her wrists down on the bedsheets, making sure she doesn't escape from his hold.

Then, his moans have turn into loud, rhythmic grunts as he raises it up by humping her groin really hard. He can already feel his hard member getting excited in his briefs. Although, Scourge can hear Rosy whimpering, like she wanted him to stop, and he didn't comply her—he wants to dominate her without listening to her needs.

Finally, after about two minutes of the rough tongue-kissing, the anti-male pulls off with large strings of saliva breaking off and some running down from their mouths. On impulse, Scourge grasps onto his mate, picks her up on her knees, and sits her down on his groin as he kneels down. He sets his muzzle onto her chest and purrs against her skin. His hands are touching her soft butt and thighs.

He looks up to her, "You're going to like this, baby, one way or the other," he tells her with an evil smirk and a chuckle, "and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Rosy responded by letting out whines.

"Scourge, please," she meekly begs him; ironically, she's more strong and tough than her opposing form, "I—I don't want to do this."

The king ignores her demands and goes on to pleasuring her. Scourge unties the strings of Rosy's lingerie with his teeth and yanks it off her. All she's wearing now is her matching lacey black bra and thong; seeing her sexy and slim body perfectly without the transparent lingerie makes him want her more.

Immediately, Scourge takes off his wife-beaters, revealing his more athletic-fit upper body, and tosses it on the floor. Then, he quickly takes his hands behind Rosy's back to unclasp her bra and then pull it off her. He takes it and throws it aside.

He gazes at her bare B-cupped breasts as the innocent and vulnerable anti-female is gasping in fear and shyness, "Mmm," he said while playing with her nipples, "they look so yummy." Scourge instantly puts his mouth to one of them and starts sucking and nibbling on each side every five seconds or so.

Rosy let out a shriek at the sensitivity, "Stop it! Scourge!"

"Shut up, baby," he responded in a lustful, quiet tone, "Just relax and let me do all the work. After all, I'm the dominating one here." Scourge lets out another chuckle and resumes playing with her breasts—hard.

For the next couple of minutes, Rosy has been wincing and breathing heavily at the king's actions while at the same time, gripping onto his shoulders. Afterwards, Scourge is done teasing her breasts, and then turns her over, so that she's facing away, and sitting onto his groin. She can feel that hard, excited bulge underneath herself.

Without warning, Scourge turns on the finger vibrator and quickly inserts it into her tiny panties by the front. Rosy lets out another shriek when the small device is stuck inside her womanhood.

"Yeah, you like that, huh?" Scourge teases her by penetrating the vibrator in and out, causing her to tremble and getting more wet down there, whilst he grabs her breasts some more. He sets his muzzle on her neck, sniffing her pheromone-like scent; she smells like a mixture of vanilla and cocoa, which turns him on. He even rubs himself onto her butt to increase his own pleasure.

"Mmh," Rosy responded with a struggle. She tries her best to fight off Scourge's manipulation until about several minutes later, she now realizes that she cannot resist anymore. The anti-female finally relaxes herself as she allows her evil-lover to persist his actions. Although, she's still feeling fatigue, so she rests her eyes for a short period of time.

Scourge also came to realization that his future-queen is finally able to cease her struggling, "That's my girl. I knew you cannot fight off the urge." he said while he gentle strokes his tongue onto her cheek.

Minutes of stimulation passed by and the anti-male figured that it's time now. He shuts off the vibrator, takes it out of Rosy, and then removes the device off his finger. She opens her eyes as soon as she felt the vibrator gone, and then looks up to her mate. Scourge grabs onto her chin and kisses her some more while pulling her closer.

During the hot, steamy make-out session, Rosy is completely oblivious and is too distracted to notice that Scourge was reaching for the handcuffs. Then out of nowhere, the anti-male roughly pins her back down flat on the bed, laying her head on the pillows and her wrists above her.

They immediately broke off the kiss and Rosy is shocked to see this.

"Scourgey," she stammered, "What are you—" she gets cut off once again when Scourge slips his tongue back into her mouth to silence her. She moaned something in his orifice, but it's too incoherent and inaudible.

Scourge picks his head up with the handcuffs still in his hands. One by one, he cuffs Rosy's wrist to one end and cuffs the other end to the bedpost of the canopy. He does the same to the other with the second pair. Now, the anti-female is all helpless and vulnerable—just the way the king likes it.

Rosy can feel her heart pounding heavily and herself gasping in fear on what her mate is about to do next. She watches him take off his briefs and throws the article of clothing to the floor.

"Scourge—" she said nervously as she sees his large, erected member and blushes in embarrassment.

Scourge chuckles malevolently while he gets back on top of her in a missionary position. He gazes at her innocent eyes,

"Now it's time, Rose. And there's no way for you to escape from my domination."

Finally, he take off her thong and tosses it to the rest of their clothing. Now, the two anti-hedgehogs are naked and all they're wearing are their black socks.

Scourge takes his member and in a highly rough manner—he inserts it into Rosy's womanhood. She starts to scream out a very painful scream when she notices how excruciating it feels; she begins to cry out tears of agony—and blood is running from between her legs. Scourge has officially taken her virginity.

"AHH! God! It's hurts so much!" she cried to him.

"You damn right it hurts!" he responds to her as he penetrates her really hard from the start. "But doesn't it feel so good, baby?"

"No! It really hurts! I—I don't think—AAAHH!"

"It's okay, baby!" Scourge grunts loudly as he goes faster, "The pain will go away soon! Just relax and let your master do the work! AH!"

And so he did; he continues to pick up the pace as hard as he could while she continues to agonizingly cry. The force is causing the handcuffs to hurt Rosy's wrists. Scourge brings his muzzle to her neck and starts to nuzzle and bite her sensitive spot, making her wince more.

Rosy lets out a moan. About 15 minutes later, the anti-female is able to cease her screaming and crying, even though tears are still running down from her eyes. She can already feel that the pain has faded away—then closes her eyes to rest.

"Scourgey—" Rosy whimpers his pet-name again. Scourge answers by giving her a large love-bite on her shoulder blade. "Ah!"

He picks his head up to gaze at her, "Baby, you know I don't like to be called that." The king laughs his evil laugh quietly, "You know what happens if someone calls me that name."

"Huh?" she squeaks in confusion. Right away, he increases his speed all the way to his maximum and goes even deeper, making it really excruciating for her to handle. She tightly closes her eyes.

Even though she's pretty tough, Rosy is trying her best to hold the pain in, but alas, it seems that it's too much for her. Again, she cries out more tears of pain. Scourge is pretty sadistic himself and he loves to dominate her—seeing her pained expression makes him want her more. However, Rosy can already feel herself—getting close.

Scourge grabs hold onto both of her soft thighs and he notices how shaking they are—which is a sign. He, too, can feel himself getting close. She continues to shriek as he kept going and going... and going.

He snarls, "AHH! I'm getting there!"

"Scourge, stop! Please!" Rosy begged and Scourge didn't comply. "Scourge! I'm about to—"

"It's okay, baby! It's normal! Just let it out!" he persists without even a rest.

Scourge is growling in ecstasy and grunting loudly in rhythm, while Rosy is screaming and crying for numerous minutes until…

"AHHHHHH!"

The anti-couple finally scream out as they both reach their climax. Scourge's fluids happen to fill Rosy up while hers moist all over his member.

Seconds after letting it all out, Scourge collapses on top of Rosy, hearing her breathing and whimpering while she's still cuffed to the bedposts. Then, he gets himself out of her and on impulse, he picks himself up to reach his muzzle to her ear. Without warning, he bites it,

"Ah!" and Rosy shrieks after feeling a piercing pain on her ear.

He looks at the freshly-made, bloody mark with a malevolent grin on his face, "Now, you're officially mine, Rose." He seductively whispers to her while her bitten ear is twitching.

Afterwards, Scourge gets up to the posts and undo the handcuffs, finally liberating his defenseless mate. Once they're off, he sets them on the bed-stand and lays down right next to Rosy, who now has noticeable red marks on her wrists.

He lays down on his back, wrapping his arms around his queen, "I love you, Rosy the Rascal." He then sucks on her ear to lick off the blood from his territory mark and then resumes glancing at her face to face. "Go on, baby. Say it, my queen."

Rosy gulps and then tries to let out a smile, "I love you too, Scourge." She sets her hands and leans her head on top of his muscular-fit chest. And now, after all this, the lethargic carnation-pink hedgehog can finally get some sleep—with her emerald king.

The evil hedgehogs close their eyes and then doze off into each other's arms.

It's the night the devilish couple can never forget.


End file.
